


Daniel Likes...

by dannydandelion (chessjess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/dannydandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack spend some time in the mess hall and Jack threatens to tell their friends what Daniel likes.</p><p>This is very silly.</p><p>Inspired by my friend doing exactly this to me with her mom when I was eleven and she was thirteen in a different, innocent context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel Likes...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Daniel Gosta De...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156648) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> I thought about doing this with Hammond, but I didn't think Daniel would have believed even for a second that Jack would have said anything to Hammond about their sex life.

Daniel and Jack were in the mess hall, sitting across from one another at a small table. Jack spooned a bite of jello into his mouth, and looked at Daniel curiously .

"So."   


Daniel peered at him questioningly. "Soo.."   


"That thing I did to your ass last night."   


Daniel almost spit his drink out and his cheeks turned beet red. "What about it,  _Jack _ ?" He replied testily.   


"Well, I think Carter and Teal'c would be interested to know how much you like having sex with me."   


The look in his eye was a smug smirk if Daniel had ever seen one.

He smirk ed back.  "Like you ever would."

There was a gleam in his eye. "I'm a sharing person." Daniel looked at him disbelievingly and he amended. "Sometimes."

Sam and Teal'c entered the cafeteria and spotted Daniel and Jack at their table.   


Daniel squirmed. "Jack. .."

"Hey, Carter, Teal'c!" Sam waved, and Teal'c bent his head in acknowledgment. Both approached the table. "Do you wanna know what Daniel likes?"   


Teal'c raised his eyebrows, and Sam held back an amused laugh. "Are you going to tell us, Sir?" Sam asked. Daniel blushed.   


"Daniel likes..."

Daniel kicked his leg under the table. Hard.

"Jello!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the extra spaces, I've taken them out several times and they keep coming back. It's some kind of glitch. Sorry, I know they're annoying.
> 
> If you want to know what my friend did that inspired this: we were talking on the floor in her bathroom asking questions about each other because we were just beginning to be friends, and she asked me if I liked boys. I said yes (and I only said it because I didn't know how to answer and I thought that was what I was supposed to say) and she went out to the kitchen and said "Mom! Jessica likes........................ cookies!"


End file.
